2019–20 Crystal Palace F.C. season
Roy Hodgson | stadium = Selhurst Park | final_position = Premier League | highest_position = | lowest_position = | points = | goals_for = | goals_against = | goals_difference = | cup1 = FA Cup | cup_placement1 = ''Third round'' | cup2 = League Cup | cup_placement2 = ''Third round'' | matches_played = | league_topscorer = | biggest_home_win = | biggest_away_win = | biggest_home_attendance = | biggest_away_attendance = | prev_season = 2018–19 | next_season = 2020–21 }} The 2019–20 season is Crystal Palace's 7th consecutive season in the Premier League and their 114th year in their history. This season, Crystal Palace participates in the Premier League, FA Cup and EFL Cup. Transfers Transfers in Loans in Transfers out } Free agent || Released |- | 1 July 2019 || MF || || Will Donkin || Stabæk Fotball || Released |- | 1 July 2019 || DM || || Bivesh Gurung || Trysil || Released |- | 1 July 2019 || LB || || Joseph Hungbo || Watford || Released |- | 1 July 2019 || LW || || Levi Lumeka || Varzim || Free transfer |- | 1 July 2019 || CB || || Oliver O'Dwyer || Aldershot Town || Released |- | 1 July 2019 || CM || || Jason Puncheon || Pafos || Released |- | 1 July 2019 || CM || || Bakary Sako || Denizlispor || Released |- | 1 July 2019 || LB || || Pape Souaré || Troyes || Released |- | 1 July 2019 || GK || || Julian Speroni || Free agent || Released |- | 1 July 2019 || RB || || Aaron Wan-Bissaka || Manchester United || £50M |} Loans out Kits Pre-season Palace confirmed their pre-season schedule in June 2019. A friendly against Barnet was also confirmed. |time = 20:00 CEST |report = Report |team1 = FC Luzern |score = 1–1 |team2 = Crystal Palace |goals1 = Schürpf |goals2 = Benteke |stadium = Tissot Arena |location = Biel/Bienne,Switzerland |attendance = |referee = |result = W |penalties1 = Demhasaj Lucas Kakabadze Tia Schulz |penaltyscore = 5–6 |penalties2 = McArthur Ward Kelly Schlupp Sørloth Kirby }} |time = 15:00 CEST |report = Report |team1 = BSC Young Boys |score = 2–0 |team2 = Crystal Palace |goals1 = Ngamaleu Hoarau |goals2 = |stadium = Stadion Neufeld |location = Bern, Switzerland |attendance = |referee = |result = L }} |time = 19:45 BST |round = Friendly |score = 6–2 |report = Report |team1 = Barnet |team2 = Crystal Palace |stadium = The Hive Stadium |location = Canons Park |referee = |result = L |goals1 = Bettamer Barham Tutonda Akinola Trialist |goals2 = Boateng Wickham |attendance = }} |time = 19:45 |report = Report |team1 = Nottingham Forest |score = 1–0 |team2 = Crystal Palace |goals1 = Adomah |goals2 = |stadium = City Ground |location = Nottingham |attendance = |referee = |result = L }} |time = 15:00 |report = Report |team1 = Bromley |score = 1–0 |team2 = Crystal Palace |goals1 = Kizzi |goals2 = |stadium = Hayes Lane |location = Bromley |attendance = |referee = |result = L }} |time = 15:00 |report = Report |team1 = Bristol City |score = 0–5 |team2 = Crystal Palace |goals1 = |goals2 = Townsend Schlupp Benteke Meyer Wickham |stadium = Ashton Gate Stadium |location = Bristol |attendance = |referee = |result = W }} |time = 19:45 |report = Report |team1 = AFC Wimbledon |score = 2–2 |team2 = Crystal Palace |goals1 = Macnab Wood |goals2 = Pierrick |stadium = Kingsmeadow |location = Kingston upon Thames |attendance = |referee = |result = D }} |time = 15:00 |report = |team1 = Crystal Palace |score = 0–4 |team2 = Hertha BSC |goals1 = |goals2 = Duda Ibišević Mittelstadt Selke |stadium = Selhurst Park |location = Selhurst |attendance = |referee = |result = L }} Category:Crystal Palace F.C. Category:2019–20 Club seasons Category:2019–20 English Club seasons